Soilder5679 Power Levels
My Power Levels for the Anime of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball. I will consider possibily making GT. 'Pilaf Saga' Master Roshi = 32 - Kamehameha Full Power = 64 Ox-King = 21 Goku = 12 - Hungry = 10.34 - Zenkai = 12.18 - Oozaru = 120 - Tailless = 11.14 Yamcha = 10.34 Bear Theif = 9.65 Chi-Chi = 7.87 Perydactol = 7.45 Boss Rabbit = 7.12 Black Mobster = 5.56 White Mobster = 5.34 Oolong = 2.81 max shapeshiffting boost = 5.83 Puar = 1.13 max shapeshiffting boost = 5.23 Mai = 4.76 Bulma = 4.03 Shu = 3.15 Emperor Pilaf = 1.45 Goku was pretty dame strong well above the average human as he survived bullets and smashed boulders with ease. Roshi was out of practice hence why his power was lower, he began to train for the 21st Budokai as soon as Goku and Krillin came. The Mobsters get a power level over 5 since they beat on Kid Goku even if it was by suprise. 'Cell Saga' Semi Perfect Cell Full Power = 3,890,000,000 - Initial Perfect Cell = 13,450,000,000 - Buff = 26,900,000,000 Future Trunks Post ROSAT = 180,000,000 - Ascended Super Saiyan Post ROSAT = 11,850,000,000 - Ultra Super Saiyan = 23,700,000,000 Vegeta Post ROSAT = 182,000,000 - Ascended Super Saiyan Post ROSAT = 11,700,000,000 'Cell Games' Gohan = 367,000,000 - Mastered Super Saiyan = 27,525,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 = 55,050,000,000 - Injured Super Saiyan 2 = 42,000,000,000 - Father son Kamehameha = 47,000,000,000 Perfect Cell Suppressed = 16,100,000,000 - Suppressed against Goku = 16,100,000,000 - Suppressed against Gohan = 28,100,000,000 - Full Power = 34,000,000,000 - Buff beyond limits = 38,000,000,000 - Super Perfect Cell = 44,000,000,000 Goku = 354,000,000 - Suppressed = 16,000,000,000 - MSSJ = 26,550,000,000 Vegeta = 192,000,000 - Ascended Super Saiyan = 12,480,000,000 Future Trunks = 190,000,000 - Ascended Super Saiyan = 13,350,000,000 Piccolo Post ROSAT Without Weights Full Power = 13,320,000,000 Cell Juniors = 13,310,000,000 Android 16 Repaired = 583,000,000 Krillin = 14,567,000 Tienshinhan = 13,879,000 Yamcha = 12,234,000 Mr Satan = 7.56 Proski = 7.07 Flower Guy = 6.45 Cell was just a little stronger then a Injured SSJ2 Gohan who lost a ton of his power. So he wouldint be able to touch a full power healthy SSJ2 Gohan. Vegeta,Future Trunks,Piccolo all dominated there Cell Juniors but then the Cell Juniors after easyly defeting a Injured Goku,Krillin,Tienshinhan,Yamcha then Future Trunks,Vegeta,Piccolo fought equal against there Cell Juniors, even though they began to tire. 25th Budokai Goku = 510,000,000 - Mastered Super Saiyan = 38,250,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 = 76,500,000,000 Vegeta = 460,000,000 - Mastered Super Saiyan = 34,500,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 = 69,000,000,000 Dabura = 49,450,000,000 Gohan = 321,000,000 - Mastered Super Saiyan = 24,075,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 = 49,150,000,000 Piccolo With Weights Holding back against Supreme Kai = 7,670,000,000 - Without Weights Full Power = 27,000,000,000 Kid Trunks = 321,010,000 - Mastered Super Saiyan = 24,100,000,000 Goten = 321,000,000 - Mastered Super Saiyan = 24,075,000,000 Supreme Kai = 10,400,000,000 Yakon = 743,000,000 Android 18 = 348,000,000 Kibitio = 308,000,000 Pui Pui = 5000 Yamu = 38 Spopovich = 9.45 Videl = 9.23 Mr Satan = 6.46 Pintar = 6.23 'Fusion Saga' Vegito = 1,300,000,000,000 Not full power - Super Saiyan Vegito = 9,200,000,000,000 not even close to full power Majin Boo = 259,000,000,000 - angry to the point of splitting = 400,000,000,000 - Evil Boo = 260,000,000,000 - Good Boo = 140,000,000,000 - Super Boo = 400,000,000,000 - Buutenks = 800,000,000,000 - Boohan = 1,400,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan = 600,000,000,000 Gotenks Super Saiyan 3 = 400,000,000,000 - Super Saiyan 1 = 40,000,000,000 Goku Super Saiyan 3 = 263,000,000,000 Piccolo With Weights = 24,400,000,000 Goten = 323,000,000 - Mastered Super Saiyan = 24,225,000,000 Trunks = 329,900,000 - Mastered Super Saiyan = 24,210,000,000 Mr Satan Full Power = 8 Van Zant = 4.98 Buu Saga Goku Super Saiyan 3 Tired = 274,000,000,000 - Full Power = 320,000,000,000 - Spirt Bomb = 6,000,000,000,000 Kid Buu = 325,000,000,000 Good Buu = 140,000,000,000 Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 = 73,000,000,000 Kibito Kai = 61,000,000,000 Category:Power Levels Category:Page added by Soilder5679